


The Eclipse

by LordMeyer



Series: Selene And Charma [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Goddesses, Gods, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer





	The Eclipse

Oh divine Selene, whose resplendent glory shines bright in the night, I no longer can wait for your return, my heart cries out your name, no longer I can sleep without you embracing me in my dreams, no longer I can look at the moon, knowing you also suffer for my absence. But the oracle has spoken, when the moon shall cast her gracious shadow on the Earth, I shall take my last breath, as my immortal soul joins you in your lunar palace. Our souls shall be one, our dreams will no longer be dreams, but reality, and our love, our love shall be as immortal, eternal and as beautiful as you are, oh Selene, my moon, my light, my sole reason of life and death. To you and only you I offer myself, for you are the only one worthy of my love, as I am the only one worthy of yours. To the Earth I leave my body, for my soul and my heart belong to you, my treasured Selene. I say goodbye to those I leave behind, but were they in my skin, I believe they would not do any different. Endearing Selene, the Earth and the stars shall be our children, as we watch over them from our ivory tower. Neither your family nor the other deities shall hinder our love, as it is above their fear and their hate. And in millions of years when the moon and the Earth shall no longer be, the stars shall be our home, we will travel across the cosmos as our love refuses to perish. How enamored am I of you, precious Selene, my one and only goddess, I am so tired of your absence, but it does not bother me, for the eclipse is near, and so is my blade.


End file.
